Craftian general election, 1878
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Bao Huangpu | Sun Zhengfeng |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Kuomintang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 15 May 1877 | 29 September 1868 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Shaodong | Jinshan |- ! align="left"|Last election | 59 seats, 46.65% | 60 seats, 46.43% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 62 | 56 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 49.64% | 42.73% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.99% | 3.70% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | | |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Huang Jianrong | Kwok Fung Chu |- ! align="left"|Party | Democrats | Labour |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 June 1870 | 9 July 1874 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Daguan | Contested Qingdao (lost) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 4.17% | 0 seats, 2.15% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 3.85% | 2.77% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.32% | 0.62% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sun Zhengfeng Kuomintang | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Bao Huangpu Liberal |} A general election was held on Friday, 10 May 1878 to determine the members of the 11th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centre-right Kuomintang government, led by Prime Minister Sun Zhengfeng, was defeated by the opposition centrist Liberal Party, led by Opposition Leader Bao Huangpu. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 10 May 1878 National Parliament << 1877 — 1880 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 49.64 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.99 | style="text-align:right;" | 62 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 42.73 | style="text-align:right;" | 3.70 | style="text-align:right;" | 56 | style="text-align:right;" | 4 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 3.85 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.32 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 2.77 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.62 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 1.01 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.41 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 120 | |} }} }}